The Riseing
by unknown ray
Summary: when the sun rises will it be a nice day, or will you die, ether way at the end of the day will you be able to say "I am alive" listen to the story i have 2 tell
1. Chapter 1

After all the thinking I've been doing, I've decided to write a story with most of my OCs in it I might add others, anyways I hope all of you like the story you can flame me all u want cuz I'm already on fire

Disclaimers I do not own anything but my ideas

(Story)

We start our story with a man who is shrouded in the shadows "ha" he smiles "let's find out how the world deals with this threat that they have created"

{Scene change}

"School is so boring it's stupid I mean really there are no fights" pouts a girl with red hair.

The class was silent until the same girl yelled "you all are real dumb punks to be in a school as dumb as this".

A boy at the front looked at her as the other ruffians started to fight with the red head,

"Oh now this is fun hope you guys can fight "the redhead chirped happily,

The teacher looks up at the nuisances and sighed then went back to his book and muttered "I'm too old for this".

"Why is there always a fight" asked the brown-haired boy in front

The teacher looked at him and said "you're new are you not" the boy nodded,

"Well to put it simple the she devil loves to fight anyone, shoot give her the chance and she would fight a killer, she was never one for happy moments" the teacher said with a saddened look on his face.

"Hay you" the devil said with a monster like grin.

The boy turned and looked at her "who me" he said coward like.

"Yes you I want to fight to see how strong you are newbie" she stated charging at him

The bell rang "saved by the bell muttered the boy as he disappeared from sight"

"The start of life starts with the chase" she purred going down the hall.

When the she devil was gone the teacher called the nurse because all those who fought her were manly unconscious "I really need a new job" he thought out loud

{Class change}

Sakura said a blue haired girl chasseing after a pink haired girl, "akiko you should run faster this is a race" said the girl named sakra, "GIRLS less talk more run" yelled the P.E teacher.

So they raced down the track, "why do we listen to him anyway" muttered sakura,

"Because he is the teacher, the real question is why is he so mean" whispered akiko, "well that is because the stick shoved up his a$$" stated sakura

"I HEARD THAT YOU 2 TO THE OFFICE NOW AND THE REST OF YOU RUN UNTIL THE BELL" he yelled in rage.

As they walked past him to go in to the front door he stopped them and said "after you 2 do 100 pushups, that is" he said smiling, after a half hour they were done and class was almost over, "now GO TO THE OFICE" he stated angrily

"Now that was some real bull $#i1T" roared sakura

"I'm glad he didn't watch me doing the pushups, I barely got 47 done" complained akiko

"We should go home we only have 5 hour left" said sakura

"I don't think you will get that far" said a voice behind them, they slowly turned their heads to come face to face with the principle, "HA I bet you thought I was someone else huh" she laughed

They both drew a breath of relief

"Don't worry I think you all can be let off the hook of what happened since he sent 20 people to the office today" she said grinning at the 2 teens.

"Thank you Kou-sensei we were wearied we'd have detention" said Akiko said worriedly.

"Oh and girl's use my last name around others and now get to class" the principle sated with power

"Ok, bye sensei" they both chirped as they went to there classes

As the girls left the principle couldn't help but feel as she should stay close to them, as if something bad was going happen "oh all well I have that meeting at the middle school, they will be fine" she thought in her head

{Class change}

ZOOM

Ah looks like devil found someone else to fight said a dark skinned boy

Who's that asked a boy by the name of Jeff

Ah freshman, she is just the girl that is always in a fight some where the boy answered

Then the devils head popped into the room "who's talkin about me" she roared no one said a word and then she asked in a nice tone "did a boy run by here" while smiling

Yes answered a almost unheard voice in the back

"Yay ill cachet him soon "she squealed while tanking off the way she thought he went

The whole class resumed their lesson on how drawl humans.

The teacher went on and on about how you have to make the drawings to have more of a human like look to them like there distinct fetchers.

Then the speaker came alive saying "all students and staff we are under a level 2 lock down, because we have been advised that a group off police men have found their way on to the property for the drug search of the school so we advise you to follow the proper rules"…. "it is a good thing you didn't tell them the truth about the group of insane cannibals"…."wait is the speaker still on"…"yes"….BEEP

"Well that was unprecedented" stated the teacher

Then the dark skinned boy got up and to the exit

"Were you going" asked the teacher

"I'm leaving I am not going to sit here, I'm sure I'm not the only one to have seen hills have eyes or wrong turn" his train of thought was broken when the speaker came back on

"We need to stage our mass evacuation plain now" yelled the school guard "get back I don't want to kill you stay back" BANG BANG "NOOOOoooo….." the only thing that could be heard now was like someone eating or the ripping of skin

This sent the whole school into a state of shock as everyone went for the door running and screaming

Only 2 boys and the teacher didn't move

Why it was either from pure shock or they didn't care

(Hall change)

"Man" complained shyly a girl with dark blue hair

"How come we have to be the ones to look for the dragon boy" the senior assistant president also complained "I always thought he was a freak, because dragons are not real"

"Don't talk about Ryou like that he is a nice person" she shyly stated

"Be side the point, because we are the senior president of the school and we need all the kids for that stupid drug test thing" stated the black haired president with authority

"Then why am I here" the blue head complained in a whisper again

"Because you are one of the only people he trusts" said the president of the school said

"If I had it my way she wouldn't be here" said the president assistant angrily

"You know if I had it my way, I wouldn't be at this school full of all you $$ #0les" stated an unknown voice angrily

You need to get to… the assistant started to say

"I don't need to go to that class because I already know all about that PE anyways, I'm done talking" he said in a bored tone, taking out his iPod clicking shuffle

Then the whole group could hear the fast beat of the drums and guitars and the man started to sing

There is nothing left for you There is nothing left for me There is nothing left all

Then every one hears a bone shattering scream at the front gates, there was a group of them surrounding 2 teenagers.

Josh, what are those things" said the assistant

I don't know Sasha but we need to help them

Maybe this would is overrated But I won't let the world burn around me A situation like this should never exist

(Camera change)

WWHHHOOO(zip)oooo…

"Dam that was close" said a man with his face hidden

Then he heard gunshots coming from inside the bank, three men came out and yelled "GO, GET OUT OF HERE"

"What the #Ell is wrong with those people, they weren't human" said a man with a bunny mask on

"Call yourself lucky, at least they didn't bit you" said a man with a president Kennedy mask on

"Well at least that can't kill us" said a busty girl without a mask

"Ya, but this sure hurts" said ken

Then a little girl walked out in front of the car, the driver swerved the car to miss the girl but the car was sideswiped by a diesel at the intersection

About a half hour later the guy with his face covered crawled out of the upside down vehicle which caused a lot of noise which got the attention of the little girl and some others around.

You could hear the scams of people and the chomping of flesh all around the sight was devastating to see such a nice world turn to S#1T.

(END)

I know I left out a lot of stuff well that is it 4 now have fun, live life, and review

C ya later RAY


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Ray here back with chapter 2 it turned out how I thought it would (kinda), anyways for those if any were waiting 4 this yesterday I'm sry and thanks to hitsugaya taicho

I don't own didly squat, but my ideas

Now on with the show hope u like

(Change episode)

"What the #ell is happing here!" a brown-haired boy thought out loud .

'This was a good day considering that red headed girl, that has been chasing me since first hour.' the boy thought rounding another hallway corridor .

But as he turned the next corner he came face to face with a red-haired girl with thigh length, hair purple eyes, and the schools white and shirt and a blue skirt , and a golf club in hand.

"Well well well I finally found you." said the red head with a chaotic grin.

The boy turned to run but there was a group of them advancing there way.

"But since you don't want to fight now I can wait since I have these people to kill." she stated with the same grin as last time.

"Well can I….."the boy started to say but was cut off by said girl.

"Because you would most likely die within the hour if not sooner, and besides I still want to fight you." she said with a happy face.

"Okay but what are we going to do the we noise we made is starting to attract them, they are surrounded us." the boy asked cowardly.

"Well first you need a weapon." she said killing a bunch of them.

"I don't see any weapons do you." he said sarcastically.

"Well actually I do, there's a locker door there, a fire extinguisher there, wire cored there, a flag there, oh and my golf club here, take your pick." she said laughing at his expression on his face "Oh and the look on your face is priceless." she laughed as a flash of light flashed.

"Why are you taking pictures of me." he asked a little irritated.

"Well because people say, stop staring, take a picture it last longer and I have to agree." she said happily, as she looked at the picture of a fairly short freshman with curly brown hair, green eyes, red shirt and blue pants.

"But I have a very happy idea now." she said in a sing song voice. "Grab that extinguisher, that cored, and the axe out of the closet there." she demanded.

"Okay." he said in defeat.

He went and got everything she wanted as she attempted to rip of a large locker and two smaller locker doors.

"What are you thinking." he asked sceptical.

"Were going on a ride, get the principles intercom too." she said happily.

He went and got the intercom like she asked and then.

"HELLO to all that are still alive in this school, if you want to survive I will be going to the gym so I suggest you all to go there as well, oh, and by the way please don't attempted what I'm about to do, you will die, now that that is done now I will play a tune by rob zombie himself, the song is dragula." The girl said into the intercom before the music began to play

_Dead I am the one_

_Exterminating son_

_The song rang out through the speakers across the whole school._

"Now if you could please keep your hand and feet in the locker door at all times." she said tying him to the locker door with the wire.

"Now tie me to the locker door." she stated a little irritated it took so long "and the names Janey.

"Okay, now we are ready." she said as she lifted the two little locker doors up with wires connected to both locker doors and the extinguisher.

She slammed the two locker doors down on the top of the extinguisher.

FLUSHHH!

"YOUR INSANE!" the boy yelled as the extinguisher took off like a torpedo down the hall with the make shift sled in tow ploughing thought thousands of them.

(Change halls)

"I'm glad we got out of there when we did, aren't you Sakura." Akiko asked in a relieved tone.

"Ya, but we still have a long way to go to be safe." said the other girl in defeat at the situation.

"Why haven't we seen any of them anyway?" Sakura asked looking down the corridors.

"I don't know, hay Sakura where do you think Janey is?" she asked a little sad.

"I don't know, but I do know that she is just fine." Sakura said as a fact.

"I wonder what she's do…" Akiko asked worried.

She was cut off as a flying fire extinguisher nearly decapitating Sakura.

"That is something no one knows unless there with her, but I bet it is something crazy." said Sakura as a little shiver went up her spine.

"I think that we should go to my dad's house." Akiko said shyly.

"All the years I've known you we have never went to your dad's house." Sakura said recalling the past.

"Yah that is because he is US marine, and strict as #ell." Akiko pouted.

"Well, which way then?" Sakura asked.

"The fastest way to get there is by going by the bank and making a right at the preschool, then up the dragon mountain, his house is on the complete other side of the mountain." Akiko said as she thought of the really long hike to get up the mountain.

"I was wondering, why is it called Dragon Mountain?" asked Sakura a little curious.

"That is because in the history books about our forefathers, whenever they climbed the mountain they said they came into contact with a beast described as a dragon is thought of now, we actually was a man just recently who said he seen a group of people who had a cage with a dragon in it. But he now resides in the insane asylum because he went crazy." Akiko said think of the stuff she learned from her father.

"I think we should go and search that officer's body." said Sakura as she moved closer to the officer.

"No I'm good I already feel woozy, from looking at all the corpses." Akiko said with a tint of green in her face.

"Alright, can you at least search the police car." Sakura said handing Akiko the keys.

Akiko went to open the door when she got a good look at herself for the first time in awhile her shoulder length blue hair was in a mess, her torques eyes showed great sadness, but her yellow and silver hoody was fine along with her black and red P.E shorts.

Akiko looked over to Sakura to see her thigh length pink wavy hair blow in the wind, but her red eyes just put complements to her hair, with her white t-shirt and black shorts.

'I wish I locked as good as her' thought Akiko.

"Well it looks like he has a 9mm pistol, 3 clips, a baton, and a tazer." said Sakura with a grin.

"Sakura should we take the car." Akiko asked.

"Yes I think we should take the cop car." Sakura said happily "even if we don't have our licenses yet."

"Where to?" asked Akiko like a showfer.

"Where else my house by the bank." stated Sakura as a stuck up playing along from the passenger seat.

(Class change)

The teacher was starting to panic.

"What should I do, What Should I Do, WhAt ShOuLd I Do?" she asked frequently pacing back and forth.

Then a boy with blond-silver uncombed shoulder hair, with something that coved his mouth and nose from sight, with a pair of blue sunglasses where his eyes should be, with a black button up shirt with blue flames on the bottom of it, and black pants with a silver chain from his back pocket to his front pants loop, and a silver cross around his neck and a satfire watch on his right wrist.

"AAHHHhhhh!" she screech from the sight of him. "Oh, it's you." she said spitting, like she was spitting out acid.

"You should have left with the other, you demand." she angrily said.

The boy lowed his head in defeat and started to head for the door, but as he left he put a note on the teachers desk, then he left without a word.

The teacher walked over angrily picked up the note it read.

I destroyed all the speakers on this floor including the ones in the gym, so the zombies will go to the other floors so you and the others that come to the gym won't have to deal with them, and I left my best drawling for everyone in this school on my desk.

"I can't believe he destroyed the speakers." she said both angry and in disbelief.

"You know he only thinks of those in this school." said a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and silver glasses, with a white and blue stripped shirt, and blue shorts.

"Dan don't give him credit for that he only cares for himself." she said in disbelief.

"He has helped everyone in this school at least once, by home work or taking the blame of someone who was innocent." stated Dan defensively.

"Okay, I'll believe you if you show me some proof." she stated with a grin.

"Here." he said pulling out a video camera from his bag.

The boy hit play.

(Video)

"You stupid geek." yelled a jockey at a small female freshman.

Her friends took off running not wanting to be caught up in the jockey mess.

"You better give us your lunch money and do our home work too." they told the little girl.

But when the girl was about to hand the money over, a boy with blue sunglasses and his face hidden started to walk up to them the jockeys decided to book it, because that was the boy who was said to be death, because he survived a gunshot to the head, he stopped in front of the girl.

The girl was trembling with fear as she said "Please don't hurt me I'll do whatever you want, I'll even worship you just please…" she stopped talking because she looked to see him nowhere in sight, so she started bragging that she escaped death, she became really popular after that.

/

There was another boy he was needing help with his homework, he was football player who had missed so much school it wasn't funny, but because how most jocks where was the reason why no one wanted to help.

"Man I'm sick of this work." he said to the teacher.

"Well you should have thought about that when you were skipping." stated the teacher.

"Can we at least go to another room where he isn't around." the boy asked pointing to the boy wherein blue sunglasses in back.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing, and lets go get some lunch." said the teacher.

So they went but the boy with sunglasses walked over to where the boy was working and did the boys homework and took all the notes for the boy then he left, after that the boy went and won the football championship for the school for the first time in years.

(Snap back to reality)

"See he has help plenty of people in that video, and the bad part is no one even knows he did help that is why I have been making this video to show he was the person who helped the school through all the bad times, even if he was hated every second by almost everyone." said Dan in a sad tone.

"Well even if he is helping he can't undo reality, he killed his family and all those kids in his mom's daycare, that is why a lot of us hate him." she said saddened "Even though we all know he cares about everyone."

The teacher walked over to the picture on his desk and picked it up, it had a picture of him really tiny at the bottom of the page, with him looking up at a boy that looked just like him without the glasses, and a giant smile across his face with ice blue eyes, with people around him having fun and smiling, with the high school in the background and at the top it read all I wished for sincerely RAY.

"Sensei it looks like there is a group of people at the gym, we should see what's up." said Dan eagerly to see some he knew.

(Change spot)

"Josh we need to get to the gym." Sasha said eagerly.

"But that is on the other side of the school passed them." Josh said from there hiding spot.

"Maybe we should have went with Ryou and Erica." stated Sasha upset.

"You and I, both know the school storage is down by the bus parking lot, and that is much further than the gym." Josh stated intelligently.

"Then how are we going to get by, and I wish someone would shut off that music." Sasha said upset.

"Well let's head past that truck over there, there is a few over there, but we should be able to make it." josh said pointing at a blue truck by the track field.

But as the two came by the truck they realized that the speaker was just a few feet away from the truck and there was a giant group of them gathered to get to the noise, Josh stepped back and bumped into Sasha which caused here to fall back but her leg got caught by the bumper of the truck which cased her to brake her leg she screamed in pain, the zombies turned their heads towards the two humans.

"Josh please leave me." Sasha said depressed and in pain.

"I can't." he said as he heaved her up on his shoulders, "beside if I did I can't say that I love you." he said as he begun to run slowly away from them, but it was not fast enough as the zombies slowly came closer.

"I guess this is how it ends." josh said to no one in particularly as more came at them from the front as well.

"Josh if this is my last seconds with you I at least want to say I love you again please give me your last kiss." Sasha said as she leaned her head close to him the both slowly came to a passionate kiss as the zombies move in slowly for their meal.

As the two kissed they remember all the moments they lived thought from preschool to family arguments but the thing they still remembered the most was…

There thought were cut short as a boy with Snowy white hair just long enough to fall into his eyes and sticks out in a messy fashion, Icy blue eyes that appear cold and soulless, and wore black torn jeans, a white top underneath an open black shirt and a black scarf around his neck.

They both looked on with wide eyes "Ryou." they both whispered.

"I still have a bone to pick with you, it would trouble me if you two died." Ryou said as he bashed in the brains of all the zombies smiling like a maniac.

He would duck from them swiping at him like it was nothing, he grabbed on by the arm and throw him into the ones behind Erica, then continued his killing spree.

Said girl bent down and said "I told you he was nice.".

"Am not!" he yelled as he killed more of them.

Josh and Sasha got up with the help of the blue haired in a white t-shirt with a yellow and white skirt average bust size and a bow in hand.

But as they started to head for the gym more of them started to come at the group and Ryou was too far away even if he was right there, there were too many, he knew he could take out all of them but only if he was alone.

"Where almost the….."Ryou started say but stopped as he seen a giant thing came running their way ploughing through all the zombies .

"My worst fear is real." said Josh as he was frozen in place.

"Is… th-th ..at a…."Sasha stuttered to say "tank" Erica finished for Sasha.

The tank was now in front of them, and the weirdest thing happened it talked.

"Do any of you have some finger nail clippers, I broke a nail I want them to be symmetrical you know." It said.

"WHAT!" they all shouted in sync.

"I… broke… a.. nail…, do.. you… have any finger nail clippers." it said slowly.

"Oh, where are my manners, I am Helga Shitinburg, I'm here for the lifting competition." the now named Helga said.

They all finally looked at the thing took notice she had a pig tail down to her mid back brown hair and green eyes, in a wrestling suit and a bench press bar in hand.

"I have some clippers." Sasha said only get the whole group a death hug from Helga.

"C…can..t..br..e…at..th." they all try to say.

"Oh Sorry, you are all now my best friends, I think Shiro is the best tho'." Helga said happily.

A tick mark appeared on Ryou's head at that "At least I a am not a giant buffoon." Ryou stated angrily.

"You know I could crush you like a bug right." Helga asked.

"Ya right." Ryou said as he hit her with his bokken for it to brake on her arm.

"That tickled." Helga laughed "Ya I like you the best."

Ryou just looked away angrily.

"Are we still going to the gym." Sasha asked in deep pain.

They then went to the gym slowly but surely, as they came close they could hear people talking inside.

(Street change)

A bald headed man was walking in the street; he touched his head and sighed

"How did this happen." he muttered to himself.

(Flashback)

A man with black hair and a covered face, driving in a car involved in what looked like a bank heist; he swerved to miss a little girl in the road, but was side swiped by a diesel, he crawled out of the car.

"Such a nice world turn to S#1T is horrible." the man said.

He noticed the little girl he missed had a bit mark on her leg, and she was coming right at him, the others in the car stated to get out, the last out was ken with all the money.

"Hay, your heads on fire David." the busty girl said panicking.

The man was blood red eyes, a 4-leaf clover necklace, leather biker jacket, army pants, and army boots, large and muscular height 6 8, has his bottom half of his face covered .

Said man started to run around "put me out, PUT ME OUT NOW!" he yelled.

At the same time ken fell to the ground breathing heavily, the man in the bunny mask ran to the store and grabbed the water, he had put out David but ken was dying.

"I'm sorry but it looks like the life we had planned won't be." ken said depressed and hurting.

"No no shhh we will be fine." the girl said as tears were forming.

"I'm sorry, but I am dying, you ne..e.d t..to be alive for ou…r .dren." ken stuttered out.

"Kiss me" she asked but he was already dead "KEN! NNNOOOOO000ooooooooo….!"She yelled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please no, no come on come back alive." she said kissing him.

It was completely silent, it was then that ken went past her lips and bit into her neck, and the man in the bunny mask was bit by the little girl from earlier, bunny kicked the little girl away but was taken down by a group of them, which was eating him alive

The girl pulled out a gun and shot ken as he came close to David, she then shot bunny boy in the crowed of them.

"David, I will have to ask you to find Devin and Bre." she said with the most seriousness as she brought the gun up to her head "Please keep them safe brother, goodbye."

He turned and started to run but he slowed as he heard one sound echo throughout the whole city.

BANG!

(Now)

"I can't believe I left her." he thought as he walked "How will I find them they were probably in school too."

As he was walking he failed to notice a speeding cop car coming his way.

At the last second he noticed the car so he jumped up and smashed into the wind shield, for some reason he grabbed the driver side door, the next thing he knew his fingers where rolled up into the wind, then the car stop too fast and slung him up and slamming him into the hood of the car, dislocating his arm and stunning him, the both front doors came open.

"What should we do?" Akiko asked panicking

"We will put him in the back." Sakura said

"He's coming around." Akiko said

ZAAAP!

Everything went black.

(End)

I couldn't wait 2 get this done, now if you could now have fun, live life, and review

Flames are welcome

Hayo just for fun if you want solve the Q

What can you feed, but it can't drink?

If you review the answer I will write and post chapters faster

RAY out


	3. Chapter 3

Well it toke me all night to figure were I was gona take this story, which irritates me cuz I like to experience the story like a reader so I will make chapter 4 fast and cuz Zion gessed a answer I will accept, the real answer

(Drum roll plz) Fire

Anyway happy april fools to all

I only own myself nothing else

Hope u allz likes it

(Change episode)

"Boy that was fun," Janey chirped.

"I don't call that fun in my book." the boy said a little freaked out.

"Your just like my little brother, grow some pants you pansy." Janey said with irritation in her voice.

"Well at least I am not a psycho like you." the boy said in a matter of fact voice.

Janey stopped dead in her tracks; she turned to face him with the look of the devil on her face, "Would you care to repeat yourself." she said with a death glare at said boy.

"I…ahhh…. Said…y..o..u.. we…r…e a ahh… p..sy…, a princess of the demon underworld." the boy said still stuttering and quavering in fear.

"THAT that is the (pause) the BEST thing anyone has ever called me" Janey screamed as she jumped up and down with glee.

(Whoo) the boy thought at the sight before him, but then she stopped and looked at him while smiling.

"You know if you call me psycho again, I will erase you from existence." She smiled a toothy grin.

The boy sweet dropped at this, and then there was a head of white hair that popped out of a double door doorway.

"Shiro!" Janey yelled as she disappeared from sight.

The next thing any of the survivors knew, Janey had Ryou in a deathlike hug.

"I think he can't breathe." Erica said in a worried voice.

"Oh nonsense, if he can beat me in a fight he can stand my hug of death." Janey said as Ryou was turning from red to blue.

Janey finally released Ryou after she had gotten the attention of all the others around.

"I can't believe you." Ryou said under his breath.

"Why?" Janey pouted like a child.

"Why, why else, YOU CALLED ME SHIRO YOU, YOU PSYCHO!" Ryou roared at Janey.

"Shiro you know if you call me that, you know that a fight will break out don't you?" she said in a sweet motherly voice.

"Well I am just saying what he was thinking." Ryou said pointing at the brown-haired boy.

"No nononono, he called me a demon princess, Ask him?" she said with the shaking her head in a no motion.

But instead Ryou pulled out a recorder from his back pocket with a smirk on his face.

"We'll let….."Ryou started to say but had to do a back hand spring to avoid a oncoming fist.

"If you wanted to fight that bad then, you could have asked." Janey said as she got into a fighting stances.

"Are we going to fight or are we going to have a tea party?" Ryou asked as he too got into his fighting stance.

Then silence filled the room as most of the students that knew of their reputation climbed to the top of the bleachers to avoid being caught in between this war, Janey was the first to move as she went for a leg sweep, only for Ryou to side step and bring his elbow down at her face, Janey noticed his elbow just before it hit, and she jumped out the way just in time, but Ryou pained her to dodge, as he brought up his foot to connect with her shoulder sending her of balance to fall to the ground, within seconds she was on her feet, she charged at him with her full force. After a good hour of fighting.

"Well I think it's about time we finish this." Ryou said charging at Janey.

"I agree." Janey said with an evil grin.

Then there was a deviating WACK! Sound, was heard through the gym.

Ryou was on the ground holding his head muttering what sounded like ouch or dammit.

"That's not fair." Erica said as looked at Ryou rolling on the ground.

"What?" Janey asked.

"Well for one, you used a weapon and that was a cheap shot." Helga stated with authority.

"Well well well, I finally get to meet the person I want to fight so much and for one we never said there were any rules in the first place, Miss Hulk" Janey purred with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Give me that." Ryou growled as he took the bokken away from Janey.

"I figured you might need another one, oh and you're welcome." Janey stated happily.

"Anyways seeing as I am the strongest I should be the leader." Helga stated with so much authority you could gag on it.

"I doubt you could beat me and Ryou" Janey stated with a challenging smile.

"You know, I could use you guys as my personal midget butlers." Helga said with a smile.

"We don't need to fight." said the only teacher there.

"Maybe but some people have to learn who is boss." Helga said with irritation.

"You know the weird thing is I am not a part of this conversation, but I am" Ryou stated a little irritated that he was left out of this.

"You can always jump in at any time" Janey sang.

"Ya, right like I want to be a part of this." Ryou stated with sarcasm.

"Well I think smith-sensei should be the leader." said a boy with dark black hair.

"I agree." said another boy.

"Does anyone have someone they think should be leader?" Miss smith asked.

"Yes, myself." Helga stated.

"I suggest Erica" Ryou said.

This made Erica go bright red because she never was given so much attention.

"What about the new kid?" said a voice from the bleachers.

All eyes turned to the new boy who was just sitting there trying to make a phone call, he hung up.

"Good thing she's okay." the boy muttered.

"Okay, let vote shall we." Miss Smith said.

"For Miss Smith." 5 hands went up, "for Helga." 1 hand went up, "Erica." 2 came up, "and for the new kid." 2 hands went up.

"Hey I never got your name" Janey asked the brown haired boy.

"Oh, my name is Devin." the boy said.

"Are you still going to fight Helga." Devin asked Janey.

(Change scene)

"We should interrogate him or something?" Akiko asked.

"That is a good idea Akiko." Sakura said happily.

"I call bad cop." Akiko sang.

"I really can't see you like that but okay fine." Sakura said in defeat.

"Let's play poker while we wait." they both said at the same time.

Some time passed as they played poker, and Sakura kept wining each hand, right now they where playing, they heard movement in the other room.

"Well looks like this is the last hand." Akiko said ready to be a bad cop.

"Here, have a quick drink." Sakura grinned.

"What is it?" Akiko asked.

"Just herbal water." Sakura grinned again.

Akiko gulped the water down fast "Wow whap waz dat iz felz dizzys anz weird?" Akiko asked.

"April fools, that was vodka." Sakura sang.

"I winz." Akiko sang.

Then Akiko feel to the ground with a light thump.

"I really thought she could hold her liquor better than that." Sakura thought to her self.

(Room change)

"Man did they really have to taze me" he thought "At least they used hand cuffs." he murmured as he slipped out of them with ease.

The door handle started to turn he looked to look at a girl with pink hair walk in, he tossed the hand cuffs at her feet.

"Next time make them tighter, you never know who you are dealing with." he said with a sad smile.

"So who are you then?" Sakura asked.

"Well to tell you the truth my name is David, I am an outlawed racer and a bank robber, I'm sorry but that is who I am and if you have a problem I will take my leave." David said as the door flew open to reveal a very drunk Akiko.

Akiko walked in wobbling back and forth.

"Is she…"(WACK) "what th…"(WACK) "hay will y…..!"

"Oh low blow." Sakura whispered.

"You will speak when spoken to." Akiko stated.

"Am I pretty?" Akiko asked.

"Uhhh" the next minute said man was holding his crotch rolling like a steam roller.

"Could you at…" (ZAAAAAAAAAAp)

"That will teach him." Akiko said.

"Did you have to do that to him?" Sakura asked.

"Ya so when he feels the shock go up his spinz hes willz remember to call me preaty" Akiko stated.

"I'm surprised you didn't roast his dog and make popcorn with that thing" Sakura said pointing at the tazer .

"ohz, bys da wayz, aprilz foolz." Akiko smiled.

"Wait wh….."Sakura started to say.

(ZAP)

There was a knock at the door after Akiko dragged Sakura to the bed, she open it to be face to face with one of them, she slammed the door shut mumbling "stupid neighbours could go buy there own sugar for once."

(Change to a boy walking among zombies)

"I'm surprised that they don't realize I'm here ,and will I always be alone?" He asked himself quietly as his phone started to ring shit, he thought.

He fought his way through a lot of them, then a old man with an AK-7 popped out and mowed the zombies down.

The old man brought the boy back to the local pawn store, go and get some sleep we will talk in the morning.

"by the way names Hobo." the old man said, "what's yours?"

"Ray."

(End)

Yes all done now chapter 4 will be up real soon

Alright quiz time= What is black and white and red all over?

Next time "hulk vs the icy devil and more

And have fun, live life, and review

Ray out


	4. Chapter 4

Well that toke me long enough, im sry that I said id have it up sooner but a lot of stuff came up, I could tell u all about my life but the story awaits,

Oh I almost forgot ironically hisugaya was right but not completely the answer is… a… zombie… in a penguin suit ha ha

:D No more sorrows, I don't own a thing but my own soul

(Change episode)

"It is weird to be summer, and yet it's snowing outside." A blonde haired girl with pink highlights said out loud.

"I wonder what you're up to." She thought to herself. "I hope you're not dead yet, I still need to thank you, for all the time you saved me, and I still haven't told you how I feel either."

"You're thinking about Ray aren't you, Sara?" Dan asked.

"Ya, how did you guess?" Sara asked in deep thought.

"I can tell because you have that same depressed look on your face as his always does." Dan said with slight sadness.

"I can't help it, here I am who knows nothing about him but I feel as tho, I have been through the same feelings." Sara frowned.

"I don't know what he feels or even what he thinks, but I do know that you love him, so why don't you tell him." Dan questioned.

"Why, why else I'm scared to lose him, and I barley know anything about him, other than the daycare massacre." Sara said in a saddened tone.

"No one knows much about that other than the man that was able to shoot Ray." Dan stated .

"But, no matter how many times I hear it, I can never see ray like that." Sara stated with tears in her eyes.

"I know how you feel, I was there, Ray never killed anyone." Janey stated with the frown no one sees, coming into the room.

"Then can I know what happened?" Sara asked desperately.

"Sorry but I promised Ray I wouldn't tell anyone." Janey said as she walked to the weight room.

"But I will tell you that, if Ray would have died, he would have died to protect me and his little brother." Janey said going to lift weights.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Helga butted in.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sara said smiling.

"When did you wake up?" Helga asked Sara.

Then Miss Smith walked in with the rest of the group behind her. "Well since everyone is up lets discus what we shall do." Miss Smith stated.

"Like what?" Asked a student.

"Like if we're going to stick together or if we're all going to leave this #ell hole." Ryou muttered not liking the situation.

"Well I think we should stay here." Said one of the freshman girls.

"Even if we do, there is no guarantee that the zombies won't get in, or we might run out of food as well." Erica spoke from behind Ryou.

"Let's start by how many of us are going to stick together." Miss Smith stated.

"I think that includes most of us." Josh stated irritated.

"I think we should leave." Sasha said confidently.

"Why?" Asked a student.

"Because this place is full of zombies and if it weren't for that music the zombies will be after us right now." Sasha said with a tick mark appearing on her head thinking about when she talked bad about the music, she shuddered at the thought of Janey.

"HAY YO, Ryou I need to talk to you." Janey said as she appeared right in front of Sasha.

"WHAT THE FUDGING #ell, you wanted Ryou and you have to appeared in front of me." Sasha roared.

"Because, you were obviously hating my music, hater." Janey said as she turned on SUM 41 (count your last blessing) on her I-pod.

"How many I-pods do you have?" Asked Devin.

"How many, haha kid I wouldn't even be able to tell you that one." Janey smiled.

"I can't even tell you how many iPod's I have that are Janey's in my desk" Miss Smith said irritated.

"Well I'm sorry but class is so booorrriing, and I'm always have more than one spare, can I go get my spares out of your desk by the way." Janey smiled.

"NO you can not!" Miss Smith yelled.

"Okay okay tom, Ryou, talk now." Janey stated disappearing, only to appear by the weight room with Ryou being squeezed to death the whole trip.

"This is the plan." Janey told Ryou.

"Okay, but only if you do something for me." Ryou stated simply.

"Nope, you owe me for that bokken." Janey purred as she pull out a map of the gym with marks all over it.

"Dm it." Ryou muttered.

"Alright ill distract her will you, whisper whisper whisper." Janey said in a hushed tone pointing to certain points on the map.

"Okay, so what do we need?" Ryou asked.

"Whisper, spring, whisper, wire, and whisper." Janey happily purred.

"Why did you say whisper for the last one?" Ryou asked a little irritated.

"Because we need to keep this hush hush, the down low, don't spill it like the zombie guts." Janey happily stated disappearing.

"Man I really hate it when she does that." Ryou muttered to himself.

(WACK) "Don't be a hater Shiro."

"Don't call me Shiro." Ryou roared, taking off after her.

"Are you two ready to fight, the rules are no low blows or weapons?" Helga asked teasingly.

"Yep were ready to fight you, you giant ugly ape." Janey purred. "Wait, that would be an insult to the apes."

"Not bad, B!t(#." Helga stated.

"Thank you, I would be a beautiful female dog." Janey growled happily.

The match begun with Janey charging in and punching Helga in the gut.

"That tickled." Helga laughed, as she smacked Janey and set her flying to the wall.

Ryou charged in and he hit her multiple times each had no effect except, when he hit her in the sheen of her leg, Helga then grabbed Ryou and threw him into Janey, the fight went like that until Ryou was knocked out by Helga's right hook, Janey and Helga fought for a good 10 minutes, then Helga picked Janey up and throw her up in the air, seconds passed then a minute, Helga looked up to see Janey and Ryou to jump of the bleachers.

"Ice Devils elbow drop!" Janey shouted, hitting Helga in the head with hers and Ryou's elbow.

Helga stumbled back a ways. "If that's all, I win." Helga cheered.

"IF you take one more step back that will be our best." Janey said happily.

Helga took a blind step back. "There."

(SNAP)

Then there was metal weight bar came out of nowhere and smack Helga in the back of the legs which caused her to fall to the ground.

(BOOM)

"Dm she cracked the floor." Ryou stated with slight shock.

"Hay you cheated you use a weapon." A freshman girl said also shocked.

"No I didn't that is what I like to call a trap, so it is fair game." Janey cheered jumping up in down with glee.

()

All heads turn to see the freshman girl being bitten by a few of the zombies, Ryou was the first take by smashing in the brains of the few that were close.

"We need a way out of here." Said a quit a few voices in sync.

"All the door are blocked." Josh said with panic.

"Let's kiss." Sasha said to josh as they stated to kiss like they were going to hit a home run.

"Man, who puts a gym on the third floor." Miss Smith complained.

"Cover me Ryou, I have a idea." Janey chirped, as she took out an iPod and played SUM 41(over my head) then took out the headphones and tossed it to the hall way.

"You." she pointed at Devin. "Get me more rope, and you help me get the bleachers off."

"Why?" The man asked.

"Just do it." Janey purred.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Devin pouted to no one as he got more rope.

Ryou laughed as he killed zombies left and right, a zombie head went flying passed a blonde girl "I hope he is not going insane."

"Keep that head as a souvenir." Ryou laughed.

The girl ran away scared to death, Devin handed Janey the rope, Janey tied a rope to Devin without him knowing, how no one will ever know.

"I need you to sit right here on the bench." Janey stated happily.

"Okay no…WHAT!" he screamed, as she shoved him out the window in the blink of an eye.

He hit the ground very softly compared to what he thought.

"Tie it to the tree." Janey ordered.

He followed her orders to the finish.

"Now take of your socks, and toss one side over and grab it with your other." She said demonstrating.

Then she grabbed one of the girls and practically shoved her out the door, the other were done the same until Helga came over "Your last." Janey said.

They all made it out, but as Helga came down the rope snapped and she ran on the ground to try not to fall only to run right into the tree and snapping it clean off.

"Well I say we head to the mall." Erica smiled which got a cheer from the other girls.

"So I can get some peace, from that psycho." Josh stated.

"What did you just say?" Janey asked Josh with her psychotic grin.

"I should start running now, shouldn't I?" Josh asked everyone.

They all nod and he runs off while kissing Sasha and Janey running after them.

"They don't ever stop kissing do they?" Asked one of the boys.

"Who cares we got bigger problems." Devin said indicating to amount of zombies that had found their way outside and were now limping over to the group.

"Up for a fight?" Ryou said turning to the group, apart from Josh and Janey who were still running like maniacs.

"If we have to fight anyway. Why did we leave the building from a third floor window!" Miss Smith said trying not to be too loud.

"Fine I fight, you run." Ryou said simply. "Stay with me if you want some fun."

(Change house)

"Dm it what happened last night?" Asked Akiko with a major migraine.

The house was a total mess compared to what it was, and there was a camera in the middle of the room, Sakura came in the room.

"Morning you drunken skunk." Sakura laughed.

"I and David have decided that we all should go to the mall, do you agree?" Sakura stated.

"Ya." She replied groggily.

"If you want to see want to see what happened last night, here." Sakura said tossing her the camera.

Akiko watched the video for a few minutes, then she started to slam the camera, while blushing madly.

"I couldn't believe you did that either." Sakura stated embarrassed.

"Well are we going to go or what, pretty?" David said as he felt a chill go up his spine.

They ate some breakfast as they got what they needed and a car, she came outside got in the car.

"Are you all ready, and hold on?" David laughed as he put the car in reverse.

He slammed his foot to the floor while hitting them, he turned the wheel hit the ebrake to do a 180 degree turn, he put the car into drive and took the ebrake off and floored it again, all in one motion.

"What the hell, I thought you were a racer?" Akiko yelled while feeling sick.

"Ya, an outlawed racer." He said as he drifted through a corner "Dm I love this!"

"Well looks like nowhere to go." Akiko stated while trying to get out of the car. "The doors locked."

"The ride aint over." He laughed as he backed up a way.

"There is no way through that." Akiko stated scared for her life.

"There is to, above." He smiled flooring it.

"WHAT!" Both girls yelled.

He turned the car to the side as it drifted towards the small car, the car hit and they flipped sideways spinning the whole time until the top of the car broke through the glass doors of a pawn store.

"Are you all right?" a man yelled from inside the store. "I'll get the Jaws of Life so I can pry you all out just hold on a second."

A few minutes passed, then they could here metal.

"You idiot, we could have been killed." Akiko roared.

"No none of us were in any danger." David said as the sound started to die down.

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT!" Akiko roared as she tried to taze him through the back seat of the cop car.

"I was driving." David smiled.

"You know when were out of here, you are going to lose a nut if not worse." Sakura laughed.

David sweat dropped.

The top of the car started to peel away, David got out first but was tackled by Akiko, she tazed him for a while until a man touched her but.

Sakura sweat dropped.

Akiko started to chase the old man around with her tazer yelling "You old Fv(king pervert!" He touched her bum again as he ran by she finally caught him she lift the tazer and brought it down at him.

"The batteries dead." The old man smiled.

"Dm it I'm..." Akiko started to say.

"Sorry about, that just wanted to see if you could defend yourself, can you all use a gun, I can teach you." The old man smiled.

"Wait what?" David asked.

"You don't have permission to talk!" Akiko roared as she stomped down on the most fragile part of a man.

"Anyways I'm going to go to the store, you all coming, oh and my name is Hobo" Hobo said.

"That is where we are going." Sakura smiled.

"Have you seen that other boy anywhere?" Hobo asked (no)

"There's a note there." David whispered.

"I never said you can talk!" Akiko roared as she found another tazer.

NOOO!

Hobo picked up the letter it read.

Hay old man I'm going to the mall ahead of you so I can make it into our new base, and if you see Sakura tell her I said hay, I thought I seen her in a cop car outside, ill be back to help you get to the mall.

"He is a little to helpful." Hobo muttered knowing the only entrance was blocked.

"looks like we will be here awhile"

(End)

Well that's it hopeful this makes up 4 saying it would b up sooner if not ur just a (in janey word) Hater

Well anyway the challenge is to figure out what song I was linen 2

It has a O and a M and a S also a N :D

Well im had fun wrighting this next time will have something new

Always have fun, live life, and review

RAY out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dam this toke me so long to get this written because first my cpu battery burnt out then a black out when I finaly got a new battery, then I was apart of a car crash, my life realy sucks sometimes, if anyone reads this my life is probly just like vash the stampied (trigun)

Anyways sry about the wait, I don't own anything but my ideas and I hope my soul

And I thank all of u who have read and reviewed

Oh and the last time I asked what song I was listing 2? Histuguya taicho was correct it was NO MORE SARROWS by linkin parks

(Change episode)

"Well isn't this a fine day." Said a voice sarcastically not far from josh.

"Don't be that way, Kyo." Pouted another voice in the same direction.

"Do you think they might be hostiles?" Asked Devin.

"If they are they sure are stupid to let people know where they like that, I'm surprised there not dead." Helga spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"How you holding up back there Shiro." Janey grinned.

"Just fine and dandy since there STILL COMING and we are just walking, AND STOP CALLING ME SHIRO!" Ryou roared.

"Okay Snowy." Janey chirped.

"We should have taken one of the buses." Erica moaned.

"Dm1t!" Ryou cursed as the group started to run.

Then out of nowhere Ryou was tackled by a girl with black pixie cut hair, wearing Black skinny jeans, grey hoodie sweater.

"Hime-chan don't disappear like that on me again." The girl said while hugging Shiro tightly.

"You're going to kill Shiro." Laughed Janey.

"Stop. Calling me Shiro." Ryou wheezed out.

"If it isn't another head ach for me." Miss Smith frowned.

"Oh but I thought you loved all of us." The girl said sarcastically.

"Well that is true but I have 2 of-.." Miss Smith started but was cut off by Sasha.

"More zombies!" Sasha yelled as a zombie stood behind the girl and Ryou.

Then Ryou's hand shoot up with his kendo in hand and went through its head a long with a bullet from the girl.

"Your good." Ryou stated getting up.

"No s#it Sherlock." The girl said sarcastically. "Anyways I'm looking for a friend, you seen her?"

Ruff.

Then everyone noticed the Great Dane next to the girl.

"Oh and this is helmet." The girl stated proudly. "And I'm…" but was cut off by more of them coming.

"You will all live longer if you learn some manners." The girl yelled at the zombies, the zombies stopped in there track for a moment before turning around and walking away.

"What the hell, did they just obey you?" Asked a bewildered Devin.

Then they heard someone laughing. "No that is very wrong." Said a man with white hair and black eyes and he also had someone in his hands.

"You beater drop Suri right now!" Yelled the girl.

The dog was growling at said man, the man smiled at the group. "You know I have always hated dogs." The man smiled.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Yelled Erica.

"If it aint my little Erica, to bad though, your mom and I had high hopes you would help us kill the psychos of this world, like our prey." The man frowned.

"What do you mean daddy?" Erica asked shocked.

"I mean that we made these viruses to kill everyone to make peace in this world, if all is dead then there will be so much peace in this world." He said smiling.

"That is not peace!" Yelled Josh.

"It's too bad that you won't see your last day." The man said as he made his hand look like a gun and point it at josh and fired it like a gun, there was a gush of wind along with the sound of a rifle shot.

The bullet soared through the air like it was blood towed josh

(shing) (ting)

"Well well well, if it isn't our first experiment, my brother Von." The man said as he looked ahead in amusement.

"I'm going to kill him." Said the girl.

"We can't there is no telling how many snipers are out here." Janey stated very seriously.

"I have never been your brother tom." Von growled.

"I thought you wouldn't help anyone but your self." Tom smiled.

"I don't but I owe a kid something, and this is it." Von stated as he sheathed his sword and walked away.

"You can't just leave like that can you?" Sasha stated.

"I can and I will, it is too far out of my way, so good bye." Von stated disappearing.

"Too bad that the man your looking for is not that way!" Tom yelled at Von.

Von came back from the shadows looking very p1ssed off.

"Then where is he?" Von yelled in rage as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Tom, but before he could get too close he was stopped as a woman came from around the corner.

"Oh honey it has been too long now please come back to our comrade." Said the woman.

Von was in complete shock at the sight before him. "It can't be." He stuttered.

"Yes Von we brought your wife back from the dead, she is the first to come out like a normal person." Tom smiled.

"Tom you should know most of all that I can tell that, that thing is my not wife because the dead can never come back." Von said charging.

"Dm1t lets kill them now." Tom ordered the women.

Just then the girl in Toms arms brought out a dagger and stabbed him in the gut, he slammed her to the ground and kicked her in the gut, Von was now fighting with the woman.

"I know what will bring their spirits up." Tom said as he held his gut and made a motion with his hand.

Then a man appeared on top of one of the many buildings around, and in his hands he held a black Labrador, he tossed the dog over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Change to pawn)

"Dm1t you just had to go and get us stuck." Sakura said to Jeff.

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders; just then Akiko kicked Jeff in the vital point again. "Why did you have to hit me in the baby maker?" Jeff whimpered.

"Because you are a giant idiot who probably cant even add two and two together." Akiko roared.

"Don't knock him out just yet I wanted to show you all something." Hobo grinned as he pulled out a silver revolver with a black handle. "This is the strongest hand gun in the world, this is a S&W 500 magnum."

"It don't look like much." Jeff wheezed out.

"No, But watch this." Hobo said as he aimed it three cinder blocks standing next together.

He fired the gun and shattered the blocks like it was butter, then the bullet flew and cut throw a water jug next to an electrical outlet, the bullet went throw the wall and went elsewhere, but the bullet had already done its damage which started a fire next to some propane and gas and dynamite, which caused a giant explosion.

"Just as planned." Hobo laughed.

"WHAT THE #ELL!" The other three shouted angrily.

"Well, there is no use getting angry. We're out of here." Hobo said as he heaved two bags over his shoulders full of guns and ammo. "You all need to help me as well carry everything to my blazer out back."

"You could have killed us all!" Jeff yelled.

"Well it is a good thing I am a bomb expert." Hobo laughed.

"Is it just me or was there a dashavo moment there?" Sakura said slightly pale.

"Dm1t, hurry up and help me." Hobo stated. "If not I'm leaving."#

"Were coming old man!" Yelled all three again.

They all drove off but as they left they seen a boy around 18 with blue hair and orange spiked sunglasses, with blue shorts to his knees with tape around his knees and a red cape with a weird skull on the back with his same sunglass but black and flames around the skull and at the bottom of it.

"Who do u think that was?" Asked Akiko with a light blush.

"Don't know and who cares." Jeff stated irritated.

"Where almost there." Hobo stated as they came to the large parking lot.

(Change Street)

"Looks like they got out lets go to where that transmission came from." Ray said.

"It's up at hospital over there." Said a little boy.

"I THE GRATE…."The man next to the boy started to say but was cut off by me.

(END)

Welp there you all go, agin sry about the wait

Oh and updates will be alittle weird because exams and cuz I have to cacth up on a week of school

Now 4 the Qs

Do you think the doggie will die or live?

And know the funny Q Why did the zombie ignore all his new Facebook friends? :D

I hope I get atleast to 12 reviews

Always have fun, live life, and review

RAY out


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone sorry about the wait in all but if school would have been easier I would have had this up sooner, anyways enough about me its time 2 c what happens 2 the group next

I don't own high school of the dead (if I did itd be different)

Oh I almost forgot last time I asked "Why did the zombie ignore all his new Facebook friends?" he was still devouring his old friends, not that great but still :D

(Change episodes)

I remember the first time I got my pup, it was like yesterday to me

I walked into a restraint with my mom to eat something nice for our family reunion that year, it was like they always were sit, eat, and talk about whatever there was to talk about, but this time I always felt as I was being watched as I was with my aunts, cosines, and all my other family members, then we went to the park for us kids to have fun while the grownups did well grownup things they do, we started to play tag and I was it as I chased my cousins around the park, then I had finally had caught someone so I decided to go and cachet my breath in the abandoned bathrooms in the back of the park then after awhile I dosed off into a deep slumber.

When I finally woke up it was pitch black outside, just like any other little girl I was terrified but it wasn't just that there was the sound of something creeping close to me, I looked around to try and see it but then I thought mom, mom will protect me so I ran out of the bathroom to meet the site of darkness all around me, no mom, no friends, and definitely no one around but the sound that kept coming for me so I started to run for the park gates but they were locked and to tall for me to clime I turn around as I heard a twig break, so I ran for the playground to hide in the slide, I went down and stopped in the center and stayed as quit as anyone ever could when there being chased by a monster, when I was screaming and crying for mom or anyone to save her from this nightmare she was in, I then bowed my head and prayed dear lord can you please save me from this nightmare I am in send someone to save me anyone plea…, but she was cut off as a little ball of black fur hit her back and rolled into her lap, first I was scared but then the ball looked at me with his brown eyes, then jumped in my face and started to lick me to death I started laughing and we slide down the slide, but then that sound was back and it came out of the bush while my pup stated growling and barking at the monster, then pup bit it only to hear it talk

"Is that any way to treat someone?" the monster asked

"n..n.n.o mister m.o.. but i.i thought you g. eat us" I stuttered out

"Oh so u think im a monster do you?" the monster asked

"Yo.u a…re arnt you" I stuttered out again

"Oh good hevans no" he said revealing that he was a old man with a small beard and a giant smile on his face "may I ask you your name little girl?"

"My suri, and wh..a.t you?" I asked still scared

"everybody calls me hobo, it's a pleasure to meet you miss suri" he said bowing to her

"Why .e you .ing me?" I asked him

"Well I thought you were one of the patrol men who come thought here every couple a days, and the best way to not get caught is to be right under their noses, I never thought that a little girl would have been here this late at night, you know what I mean" hobo stated

"Well why are you here?" I asked without stuttering this time

"Well that is because I don't have anywhere to stay so I sleep here at night under the water bridge near the gate when I first heard you I was heading to the bathroom" hobo said smiling at her "Why are you here suri?" he asked

"I think my mom forgot me" I said starting to cry

"There there little girl I'm sure your mom didn't do it on purpose, I'm sure she is probly worried sick about you right now, do you know your address?"Hobo asked smiling at her

"No" I sad frowning

"Well I think this little pup here could help us find your home" Hobo said as he had the dog sniff my clothes, then hobo walked to part of the gate and lifted it up "Well let's get going"

We fallowed pup for awhile as he sniffed everything in his path until finally we came to my house

"My house, thank you for your help" I said as we got closer

"Well here is where we part ways" hobo said

"Why?" I asked

"Because this will make it impossible for your family to deny this pup here the chance to stay" hobo said

"But what about you?" I asked

"That is something I have to find out on my own suri, I hope you have a happy life like you should" Hobo said as he disappeared into the darkness of the night

"Thank you" I said as I turned to the door to my house, I opened the door and was blinded by light

(Scene change)

The Labrador fell while barking twisting and turning to try and live

SPLAT

Everyone looks at the puddle of red, pink and green

"Ah man that was for the barb Q later" says a girl's voice from above them

Everyone looks up to see a girl in a red shirt with black hair and greenish eyes she look like the average girl but she had little to no bust, then they turn their attention back to what splat it was a

"WATERMELON" suri sighed in relief as the other sweat drooped or did as she did

"Nicely done girl but how did u cachet that mutt?" Tom asked angered at the site of it still breathing

"Well first I jumped into that tree there and climbed here and snatched him out of the air" the girl laughed

"I was wondering how you got here" tom asked through gritted teeth

"We brought her here" said Ray with a little at his side as he walked up to the others

"Ray" Sara shouted as she ran over to him try to hug him, he just sidestep as sara went flying by and hit the stop sign

"You okay?" Ray asked Sara as she got up and hugged him

"Well isn't this just fine and dandy" Kyo said sarcastically

Just then von was sent flying past the group with a stream of blood fallowing him

"D m1t i can't kill her no matter what i try" said von as he got up

"Well let me try" said Ryou as he charged at the woman

"Don't" Von yelled at ryou but ryou didn't even flinch as he charged

As Ryou charged he noticed that the women didn't move from her spot but why

"Should I kill him" Vons wife asked as ryou charged at her

"No, but do teach him some manures will you" Tom said as griped his gut "D m1t that girl twisted that knife too, guards get her and bring her here" then 5 guards came out carrying M16, but Kyo was already running to her side, but helmet made it there first and bit a guard along with the Labrador, when Kyo made it there she almost hit by one of the guards she ducked under him but she was hit by the other guards that came out, the others stated to come to them but was stopped by more gunshot that fired and hit the ground right in front of them

"You basted, just let them go their just kids, take me instead" Miss Smith yelled

"I admit you are a fine women for me, but you are not a good test subject for our projects, so no" tom laughed

"You don't mean" von stated

"Yes that would be the one" Tom laughed

"Then take me instead" Ray said as he approached

"Hm that wouldn't be a bad trade" Tom smiled

"Don't do it Ray" Sara sobbed

"I will do this so you and everyone can make it out of this nightmare, don't worry about me I've already been to hell and back, I've seen the devil and this man cannot do worse than he can" Ray said as he walk up to them

Just then Ryou appeared beside ray "You know you can't trust him right" Ryou said "Of Corse I know that but I have to try" ray stated

"Let them go first and ill go with you" Ray demanded

"Alright, but don't do anything you will regret" Tom smiled "let them go"

The girls and dogs were put next to the other still tied up, josh and the others decided to attack the guards and toke them down, then ray was shot by a dart and he fell to the ground

Just then ryou was cut from his right shoulder down to his left hip, ryou fell to the ground coughing up blood, and Vons wife picked ray up and went behind a building, than a helicopter was seen flying away

"Stop it you'll kill him" Erica scrammed

Than tom grab his head and yelled

"I have a idea" said the new girl as she pull out a pair of black sunglasses and blue pants "My Names DUKE NUKEM"

"CODE RED" said one of the guards "We must evacuate"

Just than a bullet soared and hit tom in the chest as all the others left, the group walked up to tom after they grabbed ryou, as they were about to pass tom he lifted his hand and pointed it Erica "I'm sorry,

d…o..d.o..t ahhhh" was all he said as his hand fell to the ground

"Goodbye daddy" Erica sobbed

"Let's go we need to get ryou to help" Janey stated as that was said a group of them started to swam around the group

"He ant gona have a sequel" laughed the new girl "It's time to Kick $$ and chew bubble gum and I'm all out of gum" said the new girl as she took out a shotgun and, M16 and blasted the zombies "Rest In Pieces" she stated manly

"What the #ell is up with her?" asked a freaked out Sasha

"Her name is Lisa carter, or beater know as the copycat" stated a irritated Miss Smith

"Why do people call her copycat?" Devin asked

"Because she will a become a similar copy of who ever she choose" stated Miss Smith

"I think I get it" Said Helga

"Bunch Of Pu$$ys" Lisa stated

"I'll kick your $$ so hard, youll need a doctor to remove my foot" growled Helga

"I Got Balls Of Steel" laughed Lisa

"But you don't have nuts, you retarded 8itc#" Helga roared

"Blow It Out Your $$" Lisa smiled

"What the #ell is wrong with you" Helga roared getting angrier

"I Ata Brake A Broom Handle Off In Your $$" Lisa smiled

"Well I Ata thought you into space" Helga stated through gritted teeth

"I'm Gona Rip Off Your Head And $h1t Down Your Neck" Lisa said as she turned around to come face to face with one of them "D m Your Ugly, Your The Reason They Invented Birth Control" she then kicked the zombie into a group of them she then through a pipe bomb at them and BOOM

"What A Mess" Lisa laughed

"Are you even sure she is san?" asked Janey

"Your one to talk" coughed Ryou

"Yes I know I'm insane and I'm proud, unlike you shiro" janey laughed

"I can't wait till I can kick your $$" Ryou growled

"You wish" was all Janey said

"Stop picking on shiro he could die at any minute here" yelled Erica

"It will take a lot more to kill him than that" janey laughed as she kneed ryou in the chin knocking him down

"D m1t that hurt" ryou growled out as more blood splattered to the ground

"Well there's the hospital, Wait where did von, Sara, Helga, and those two other girls go?" asked a bewildered Miss Smith

"No idea but they will be fine" janey laughed

"What now?" asked Devin

"We go up stairs and try to make a safe haven for now" said janey

"I'm Gona Become President" Lisa laughed

"We better hurry it's getting late" Miss Smith said

(Traffic light change)

"So you know where their taking Ray" Sara asked

"Yes I do" Von stated

"Well can u take me there" Sara pleaded

"Why should I, there is nothing in it for me" von said in a mono tone

"Maybe the man you mentioned is near that pla.." sara tried to say

Everything seemed to have darkened as von turned and griped sara by the throat as he choked her little

By little "What do you think you're doing?" Helga yelled at von

"Don't talk about that man or you will become one of them, got it" von growled

"Can you please, if you ever had a hart then please take me there" Sara pleaded once more sobbing and squirming

"Fine, but don't complain, I think it is somewhere near dragon mountain, but first we need supplies so we must go to the super market" Von stated as he dropped Sara and he started walking away

"Why are you fallowing us?" Sara asked

"Well he did trade his life for ours, it's the least we could do" Kyo said with a frown along with her friend and the pups

"And what about you?" Von asked

"Because I think that Sara needs all the help she can get to get her beloved Ray back, Ah young love"

Helga laughed "And I hate that new girl so much"

"But you young to, you know" Sara laughed as well

"Well let's get going" stated a very irritated Von

(Unknown change)

It was dark with no light to see anything until a lighter flickered and came to life and caught a candle a fire as well, there is a table in the center of the room as some people come in and sat at the table

"Mission accomplished" 1st of the men said

"It seems you were correct in this plain, Steve" another said

"Of cores I was because I did have to watch them the longest" Steve grinned

"Don't get to cocky, we still have a long ways to go to please the princess" said the 1st man.

"Becoming a god is impossible, if you ask me" Steve stated

"Nothing is impossible, just look what they did to tom" said a woman

"Tom deserved everything that happened to him for his betrayal" said the 1st man in a matter of fact tone

"No one deserves to be controlled like a puppet then killed like a bug" said the women

"Well if you keep thinking like that you will be one of the next test subjects and you know how that is" stated Steve

"I know but we are all going to turn out the same, it's just a matter of time you know that just as much as I do" the woman stated

"Missy you are needed in the laboratory" spoke the speaker in the room, as the women left the others to their thoughts

"NOOOOOOooooooooooo don't touch me' the sceam was herd thought the compound

"And here I kinda liked her to, all well" Steve smiled

(Mall Change)

"We finally made it, took us long enough too" wined akiko

"Ya I agree with her" Jeff stated "But I wi..agh" jeff tried to say but was kick in the sacred joys of life by non other than akiko

"Is it always like this?" one of the mall survivors asked

"Unfortunately yes, and it gets old really fast" Sakura stated

"Or dose it" akiko laughed as she caught jiffs pants afire "Who wants fire roosted chest nuts" akiko said over and over

"NOT AGAIN" Jeff whined

Jeff jumped up and ran for the fire exit looking for water "Stop, drop, and roll my boy" Hobo laughed

Jeff stopped, dropped and rolled "This Isn't WORKING" Jeff wailed

"Put him out" yelled a little girl that toke a cup from hobo and dumped it on Jeff

"Noooooo" hobo yelled as Jeff burst into more flames

"If you want something done Ya gata do it yourself" said sakura as she grabbed the fire extinguisher and put Jeff out

"So where are you all heading" asked one of the other survivors

"Well I think we should head to my dad's house at Dragon Mountain" stated Akiko happily

"I don't think that's a good idea" said a man in a military uniform

"Why would that be my good sir?" asked Hobo

"Because that is where this virus was created" the man said "Sorry lit.."

"No My dad isn't dead, he won't die on me like this" Akiko shouted in rage at the man, as she cryed at the posibilty

"So, How did you make it out with your life?" Sakura asked

"I was lucky and found the fermions that scares the zombies away, I'm probly the only one that made it out" the man stated "here you can have the last of the fermions, but use it wisely"

"Well I thank you for the advice and such but all I need is luck to make it" Akiko said with a small smile

"Good luck then but you will need to find a way a crossed the river" the man said "but when you all leave just come and visit us when we get our city back on its feet"

"Alright will do but I think were gona leave in the morning" sakura stated

"Well if you need anything just ask" said the man

"Okay we need a boat, some food, fishing polls, a tackle box, a shovel, some rope, and ammo if you can spare it that is" hobo stated with a grin

"Well we can help with all of those but not the ammunition" the man told them

it was getting really late now and most everyone was asleep now, Just then a group of people came into the parking lot and fought their way to the door to find it locked, the group then turned and ran for any entrance to the building; the groups had finally made it inside and were now getting something for their stomachs,

"So where are you all heading" Hobo asked the new group

"To Dragon Mountains keep" Sara yond

"Well what a coincidence that is where my group is heading, maybe I can talk them into letting you join us or vise versa" Hobo laughed "Well I think we all need to get some sleep, tomorrows a big day"

"I really don't like the sound of this" von whispered to no one

And soon darkness brought the other to a deep slumber

(End)

I think I cut the ending short but alwell, I hoped you all injoyed, im gona try 2 be on time so from now on ill try to update every Sunday "and hopefully il get some more reviews

Alright now 4 a tough Qs, if anyone gets this right I will update 2marrow as well "how does the turtle with no legs cross the road? HINT take the f out of free and the f out of way!"

Always have fun, live life, and review

RAY out


	7. Chapter 7

It's 12:08 midnight here, Sunday morning, Just like I said last Sunday, I hope I can keep this up and could u guys at least review a little more I mean come on, I'm all alone

Anyways nothing much to state and 4 the Q last week still stands I will re ask it at the end

Chapter 7

(Change episode)

Miss Smith sighed, "Damnit. Why did all the insane students have to survive this? I am glad that at this time of day Lisa and the others are already in bed."A man in military clothes said, "My names Hawk. It's a good thing we found you."Miss Smith said with a small smile, "Well, Hawk we thank you for your help. Though some of us are still a little wary around the military, you know what I mean?"Hawk said sadly, "I know what you mean. After half my team went insane and started to try and kill us all just because of their precious princess, I was only able to escape because I was able to get to the helicopter in time."Miss Smith told him, "I am glad that you made it out. Most of us probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you."Hawk looked away from her and said, "I may sound selfish when I say this but.. I wish that I would have died."Miss Smith asked in confusion, "What makes you say that?"Hawk hid his grey eyes behind a veil of brown hair as he stated, "It's difficult to explain and I don't really want to talk about it, but what I can say is a lot of people are dying and because of the things I had to see their."Miss Smith said, "You don't have to explain yourself, but what I do want to know is what did you mean by dying? It's not like you are going to kill anyone right?"Hawk explained, "No, not me. The prisoners. Most of them were innocent of their crimes but with no proof they couldn't be released. I ran past them without a second thought, when I was escaping my so called comrades."Miss Smith said trying to make him feel a little better, "I don't think their was anything you could have done. For one their wasn't enough time and for two you probably didn't have the keys with you."Hawk couldn't meet her gaze as he said, "Your wrong. I did have the keys and I should have made time to save them. My mind was too jumbled from running away from my comrades and thinking about what they had planned for this high school girl called Sakura."Miss Smith's head came up with a jolt as she demanded, "Did you just say Sakura? What are they going to do to her?"Hawk was horrified at the thought as he said, "They are planning on making her kill her friends by using their mind experimental control device."Miss Smith was bewildered as she asked, "Mind control? Is that even possible?"Hawk shrugged saying, "Don't know, but the world is full of possibilities."Miss Smith was worried as she said, "Your right, but where is this place located?"Hawk stated, "It's in a cave at Dragon Mountain. East end facing the town."Miss Smith smiled, "That's good. She is scared of heights so she would never go there."Hawk stated sadly, "Don't forget they don't need her to go their. They can always capture her like they did with that boy downtown. If you want to save her, you have to find her before they do.""But Ha..." Miss Smith started to say before she was cut off by the sound of a walkie talkie"Hell...an...one...There..." The walkie said the signal coming and took his walkie talkie and said, "Hello? Can you hear me?"W...go...som..ne...,Hurry up the...were los.. ." The person on the other end of the walkie talkie brought the walkie talkie closer to his mouth as he said, "Who are you? Do you need help?"The person said before his walkie talkie lost reception, "Ye... ..d HELP, Were a.. Dragon Mountain, my na.. I. Sakura, Ple. SHHH"Hawk asked knowing he wouldn't get a response, "are you still there?"He put the device away as he said, "It seems that your daughter is at Dragon Mountain. We better hurry up to save her before something bad happens to her."Miss Smith got up saying as she left the room, "I'll go wake the others."Hawk said to her, "I have a bad feeling about this. The copter can only carry six, bring only your best fighters."Miss Smith ran to the room they were in and got everyone except Ryou, Lisa, Erica, Sasha, and Josh. They felt bad for leaving those five behind but it couldn't be helped. Miss Smith had told them it was urgent as they ran onto the helipad just as Hawk started the engine. The roof top door opened revealing a barely walking Ryou and Erica.

Ryou laughed, "Did you actually think I was going to miss out on going to Dragon Mountain? I have to prove dragons are real some how. Also I have to take this pain out on someone."Erica stuttered, "I don't like being left alone."Hawk said looking at the gas meter, "I cant stop you two. Though you will need some parachutes. Hurry up the gas is low."Erica went to grab the parachutes as she said, "You get on Ryou. I will get them."When Erica got on, Hawk took off. The helicopter hovering before it started gaining in altitude. The world flew by as Hawk said, "It should only take us a couple of minutes to get their but you guys are going to have to jump and use the chutes."Almost everyone gave Hawk a wide eyed look as they shouted, "WHAT!"Janey yelled in glee, "Whoohoo! I am going to wait until last minute to release mine! Oh! Devin want to fight in the air? First one that goes splat loses!"Devin shivered at the thought of being nothing but a bloody splat mark on the ground saying, "Your psychotic! I would never even dream of doing that!"Janey said with a devilish grin in place of her smile, "Well you better run."Devin yelled in horror, "I am getting off first!"Hawk gave Devin a serious look as he said in a matching voice, "First let me explain how the chute works. First off don't deploy it near the copter. It will get caught in the blades, second make sure you are not near anyone else. You may get you chutes tangled and fall, I don't need to tell you more on that one. Third you will need the watch on the side of the bag."He watched as everyone grabbed the watch looking to him for further instructions as he continued, "Alright, when the needle reaches the yellow zone pull the yellow cord. Then the green cord. Last thing when you land pull the handle down and curl into a ball. That's the basics."

Erica looked down at the far away ground as she asked, "Is it to late to change my mind?"No was the reply she got. Then the chopper started making beeping noises worrying the passengers. Hawk looked around and shouted, "**! They are shooting at us! You guys better start jumping."Devin yelled as he jumped, "Dear lord, Don't let me die a virgin!"Janey leaned over the side and yelled to Devin, "Don't worry you can always say you **ed the air!"Devin looked to see Janey had jumped out and was near him, "What the hell! Get away from me!"Miss Smith was the next to jump, then after her was Erica, and then Ryou. As Ryou was getting his chute on when the copter lurched and a big boom was heard. Hawk said, "The copters been hit. You need to jump now while I am going to try and land it."Ryou was about to jump as he said, "Man, I hope you succeed."Hawk said, "Oh for the love of Christ! you were supposed to say no man, you need to bail. Or something like that signalling that you at least care if I live or die!"But when Hawk turned his head to look at Ryou the boy was already gone. Turning back to look out the front window Hawk tried to keep the bird steady but it wasn't working he yelled, "**!"As he crashed into the peak of the mountain.

(Change to bird)

"Get away from me." Devin yelled as he was try to flap his arms to fly.

"Its Easier to try and swim." Smirked Janey as she swam circles in the air around him.

"Does anyone remember how to open these things and when?" Asked a now freaking out Erica.

"No." everyone said.

"Fu(k were all going to die, like a fly being smashed!" Devin yelled.

"At least, you can say you died happy." Stated a smiling Janey.

"How the #ell am I happy?" Devin asked.

"Because the wind popped your cherry right." Janey laughed.

"I give up." Devin sighed.

"You gave up because I'm right." Janey told Devin, who stayed silent.

JANEYS GOT A GUN, EVERYONES ON THE RUN, THE WHOLE WORLD CAME UNDONE rang the ring tone of a phone.

"That's me, who may I ask is calling?" Janey stated "Oh mom I missed you, how's everything at home, Good Good, oh me I'm just free falling from 1000 feet or so to save a friend, you know the usual."

"WHAT!" the phone roared CLICK.

"Well my families good, I beater shut this phone down." Janey laughed.

"Okaaay, on to more pressing matters, how do you work this thing!" Miss Smith yelled in terror.

"I think we pull the green chord then the yellow cord." Devin suggested.

"No we pull both at the same time." Erica said.

"Stop arguing like you're a group of flies fighting over a rotten egg." Ryou roared as he pulled the two chords correctly, "And it's the yellow chord then the green chord."

The group did as instructed and they all landed close to each other, all of them had finally gathered near a beautiful waterfall which held a sight of beauty with the snow that was left, but there was still someone missing, Erica.

(Secret Change)

"You have all FAILED!" Roared a girl in a thrown shrouded in darkness, "you weren't supposed to shoot that helicopter, you could have killed them."

"I am sorry my princess but I was told to take the shot." The young boy pleaded.

"That is to d m bad," The Princess stated, "if you can get out of my sight in 10 seconds you can go unpunished.

"Thank you so much princess." The boy said happily as he bowed to her.

"1.." The boys head shot up, "2.." The boy started to walk away…. "10."

"What!" The boy shouted as a blade flew from the wall and sliced him in two, the bottom half of the boy was twitching furiously, but the top half was still trying to escape.

"Your still alive, but you were dead from the start." Smiled the princess, just as two spikes shot up from the floor and impaled the boy in his shoulder, but the boy thought if he could make it he would live so he kept crawling, barley able to move as he pulled himself off the spikes as inched closer and closer to the exit, then a arrow was shot through his left hand impaling it to the floor, the boy just ripped his hand from the place it was, he was at the exit he was about to go through.

"If you make it out you get another chance." The princess told the boy.

The boy was just starting to pass the exit his head in the door way (BEEP) right then the door way shut upward like a elevator so fast that the boys head was lifted from the ground and smashed to bits as blood splattered the ceiling.

The door opened to reveal a group of people with cleaning supplies.

"That was fun, no one has made it that far." The princess laughed like the devil, "Now clean this up, I'm going out for a walk again, Don't forget to capture experiment 216, this is all boring now."

(Change to mall)

"D m, it's still early if you ask me." Yawned a tired Jeff, as he rolled over covered his head.

"Wrong move." Helga said as she flipped him out of bed like a fresh pancake, Jeff didn't move.

"I have an idea." Akiko smiled as she came into the room, they dragged Jeff up the stairs and gave him a slight wedgie, he didn't move. "Hook them to the railing, now put him over and drop."

"WHaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Fukkkkkkk, HEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeelllllp Me." Jeff squealed as he hung there by his underwear.

"Ha ha serves you right." Sakura laughed. "Never ignore a girl in the morning."

"Let's leave him there for a while." laughed Suri and Hime-chan.

"Hay were did hobo and von go?" Suri asked no one in particular "Hay there's a note."

It reads me and von have went on to do other things, that need to be done but you all know where to go because the map is on the back of this note, oh and by the way I cant wait to hear what happened while I'm gone Hobo.

"D m1t, I don't think anyone will be able to read this." Sakura said to anyone.

"Well at least we know where to go right?" Asked Helga.

"All we know is to go to Dragon Mountain." Sara stated.

"Well what are you waiting for, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" yelled Jeff, "I can't feel my underwear anymore."

"Ah, too much info dude." Helga smirked.

They got Jeff down and they all prepared for the journey to Dragon Mountain, they got all their supplies and set up the boat to sail across the small river, they all pilled into the boat as the engine roared to life, which attracted the attention of them, which Helga just use her mighty bars to smash their skulls like a cockroach, then they were finally off setting sail across the river, but when they got there they had to find a good spot to get off at, so they travelled down the river until a fish jumped the boat, then the fish squirmed its way to some meat someone let out and it started to eat it.

"What the Fu(k!" Akiko yelled, which got the fishes attention and it started to come at her, but Sara killed it before it did anything.

"Dum $$ fish, they should know beater to stay in the water." Sara laughed, as if on cue fish started to jump over the boat just try to get a bit of human flesh. "We need to hide." They all retreated to the lower deck. "Keep quit, and maybe they will stop."

It turned out the fish is just like the zombies but reacted differently to sounds, so they parked the boat and got off, but as they got off the fish found their desires again and attacked, and the fish never stopped coming so Helga took her mighty bars and crushed any that came near which wasn't very many.

"So what know?" Suri asked.

"We try to read the map." Helga stated.

"Well thank you very much, captain obvious." Suri stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Helga laughed.

"It says head north." Hime-chan stated.

"Then north it is then, ohf." Sakura said as she bumped into someone, right there on the ground was a little girl beautiful silverish hair, with what looked to be clear eyes and she wore a light blue dress with gold trimming and a gold tiara on her head.

"Are you okay little girl?" Sakura asked the little girl, the girl smiled.

(TO BE CONTIUED)

That was interesting wouldn't you say, we have finally seen how twisted this princess is, is she pretty or what, ME I'd go with or what, because shell kill us all :o

If anyone gets this right I will update 2marrow as well "how does the turtle with no legs cross the road? HINT take the f out of free and the f out of way!"

I hop review flames are welcome, I'm already on fire :P

As Always have fun, live life, and review

RAY out


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy yall im back but my updateing time is still a little shaky as always, im sry about the late update but im working on 2 storys at this time, it is more about before and how the zombies spread and other information, oh I cant forget work has really picked up im working everyday now not just saterday and Sunday as usual it suck

I Never owned High School Of The Dead, just me myself and I

On to de story

Chapter 8

(Change episode)

"Hello, hello every one, let's get this grill going" Lisa shouted to everyone in the hospital

"I don't think that's such a good idea" josh replied

"Besides we need to.." Sasha started to say

"Just kick back and relax, and enjoy life, ya know what I mean" Lisa laughed

"But.." Sasha tried to say but was cut off again

"But nothing, look out the window its…." Lisa said as she pulled the curtains open to reveal a very gloomy, town with buildings on fire and zombies swarming the city, with cars crashed in piles and blood and guts scattered all over "A beautiful day out" everyone deadpanned

"My $$ is more beautiful than that" yelled a enraged josh

"Oh no no no, your $$ is quit ugly and stinks pretty bad, you probably don't wipe very good" Lisa muttered

"#ell if I don't wipe" josh yelled

"So you don't disagree your ugly?" Lisa asked

"Shut up all of you, you're going to wake up all the kids" a little girl whispered

"We will try to keep it down little girl" Josh said through gritted teeth as he walked over to the girl and patted her head

"Stranger, danger" the little girl yelled as she punched josh in the gonads, then the little girl toke off like a bat out off #ell

"That proves it, I'm right, he's wrong" Lisa laughed walking to the exit of the room "Well I'm off to bed"

"She is defiantly different, in a way" Sasha whispered as she helped josh to his feet "I guess I should go see how everyone else is doing"

"And I need some ice" Josh groaned as he followed her out

The couple walked out of the little room they were to the hall, were a majority of the other group was, they were talking about how could this be happing and what caused it, some saying its due to pollution and other saying is because we slaughtered animals for food

"When dose this rescue come to get us" said a dark haired women in the back

"Once that guy gets back, probably" said someone else

"What if he don't come back" said another women

"Uh, what are you all talking about?" asked a very confused Sasha

"Just talking about how we are going to be rescued from this #ell hole" stated a guy in the back

"Can we hear how you're getting to safety?" Sasha asked as she looked around to see all of them look away "What is wrong with you all, we are all human deserve a chance to live" Sasha cried out

"Look lady we don't know you or any of your friends very well, besides how do we not know that you're just acting, to get close to us, for all we know you could be with this princess we keep hearing about" a little boy stated "Hawk taught me that"

"Well fine, we will just have to find a different way out of here" Josh stated as he finally started to feel beater, then there was a moment of silence

"Mommy, do we still get to see the fireworks?" the little girl from earlier asked

"I don't think so" the mom stated

"But you promi…" the little girl tried to say

"I don't care what I promised" her mother scolded her "Just be glad you're not dead, now no more buts"

The little girl frond along with some others because this was the last chance to see fireworks, if there ever was a chance, but Lisa herd what the little girl said: while she sat on the bed

"A promise is something that should never be broken" Lisa said with a sigh that no one could hear "If she won't keep it than I will" Lisa muttered as she walked up to the window, she then spotted what looked to be a firework stand "Alright now how to get out without being noticed by anyone, including them" she went out the window, walked along the ledge to one of the abandoned rooms, she then went down the flight of stairs, at the bottom of the stairs she stopped because there was about 20 of them wondering the lobby, she pulled out the little pocket knife she had "This is bad I need to be silent, stealthy and use my ninja perk" she thought "Perfect" she smiled

The lights in the lobby suddenly went out for no reason, as the sound of body's dropping and the cutting of flesh, the lights come back on and all that can be seen is a figure in nothing but black and a scream mask on, it was holding a zombie in a choke hold it then snapped its neck and stabbed a knife in its eyes splashing blood onto the mask, in the background all the zombies were slash, smashed, blood, guts, and brain matter was all over

The figure then walked out the door and brought out a phone, and in the distance a phone began to ring, the phone went to voice mail BEEP "I'm in your tent, waiting for you" CLICK

(Change Crash)

"D*m1t, them **cking idiots, they shout me down" shouted hawk as he crawled out of the wreckage

"You do know shouting will alert them" a old man in a old green suit with grey hair "Princess sent me"

"About **cking time, I hate acting" hawk stated irritation evident in his voice "Now help me up, Green"

"Did you take any major damage?" green asked

"No, now hurry up before we explode" hawk growled at green

"Hold your horses, what's the big rush" green said as he sat down smiling like an idiot "And you still have to go back and take the others to facility S12"

"Well that just fine and sloppy" hawk stated "Hurry up and get me to the helicopter, if there is one"

"We all need meat you know, oh and don't forget the kids" Green smiled as he help hawk up "The helicopter is right over the hill, I'm going to go check in" green walked in a different direction than he showed hawk

Hawk walked up the hill but before he made it the helicopter was put out by the flame squad, he kept walking until he reached his new bird and jumped in "It's time" hawk said into the microphone as her took off "It's a go" hawk heard in his ears, hawk then frowned "back to Mr. nice"

(Change to mountain)

"That was a lot of fun now wasn't it" janey chirped

"I thought I was going to go through the earth and straight to #ell" Devin said as he caught his breath

"That was breath taking" Janey replied

"Back to the matter at hand, Where is Erica?" Miss Smith asked

"I seen her fall in that direction" Devin stated

"Let's go shiro, you lead, I'll hold the back" janey laughed

Ryou sighed and took the lead walking all around this Forrest then he saw Erica sneaking around, as if avoiding something, then a zombie cat jumped up at Erica, Ryou reacted fast as he unsheathed his katana and cut the cat in half, but when it hit the ground the top half took off running leaving a trail of blood

"You alright?" Devin asked "Where were you"

"I'm fine, when I fell that thing started to chase me until I came to this bunker, but it was locked I also noticed it was gone so I was trying to stay hidden" Erica said as she hid behind ryou "Thanks"

"Where was that bunker?" janey asked cheerfully

"Over there" Erica stuttered out

"Let's check it out" Janey chimed in

They walked for what felt like hours past tree after tree, they even passed a nice little river

"I'm hungry" Janey pouted

"Here, have a fruit bar" Miss Smith said as she ate another one of her bars

"Too healthy" Janey whined "I need bacon, eggs, and French fries"

"There it is" Erica stated

The group studied the door, and tried to open it with all there might

"Nope that sucker is locked up tighter than a nuns panties" Janey smiled being a little irritated

"You really are a pyc.." Devin stated to say

BAM "What am I?" janey asked sweetly

"A demon princess" Devin walled

"Correct" janey laughed WAM "Again"

"Ah he's out cold" Miss Smith stated

"Well lets have some fun" Janey said as she pulled out what looked to be dynamite, she lit the fuse and through at the door

"RUN" Ryou yelled, as everyone ran, they all sat behind a hill as they waited for the boom, they waited and waited and waited, janey stud up and looked over the hill

"Dud" janey froned as she stated to walk towards the door

BOOM everyone took cover again

"Big bomb, Really Big bomb" was all janey said as she stud there with a shit eating grin

Everyone looked at the damage done to the do.., there was no door

"What was that" asked a stunned Devin

"Homemade firework" Janey said as she started to laugh "HA HA, I'm making more of them"

Then there was a zombie cop that went running by chasseing a rolling ball

"BACON" Janey yelled as she chased the cop, or in her eyes the sizzling, crispy, tasty, mouth watering, bacon with legs

"Janey, wait" Devin yelled getting up and chasing after her

"Ryou, should we go after them?" Erica asked "Ryou" she turned to face him and he had eyes as wide as saucers, she fallowed his line of sight to see a giant black, blue and gold egg sitting on a shelf, with the remains of what looked like another egg

"Let's eat it" Miss Smith stated as she approached the egg

Ryou then ran up to the egg grabbed it and put it in a big backpack he found "No, Mine, I call dibbs" Ryou shouted as he guarded it like his life depended on it

"That doesn't change the fact that were still hungry" Miss Smith, and Erica said in unison "A Fridge" they stated as they went deeper into the bunker filled with darkness

But just then Erica fell down a trap in the floor, the others didn't even notice she was gone until they found so light.

(Change to fish)

"I finally found someone alive, I thought I was going to die" the little girl walled as she sat up

"Again, are you okay?" sakura asked as she watched the little girl get up from the ground smiling at her

"Yes I'm just fine but we need to get out of here" the girl screech as she started to pull sakura back to the river

"Why?" sakura asked as she stopped and looked at the girl as if she was insane "Besides we are here on a mission"

"But if you go, you will die" the little girl stated as she pointed at sakura and then at Helga "I don't want you to die"

"Okay hold up a sec here, first what is your name little girl?" Helga asked with a serious gaze "And don't talk nonsense like that"

"Well I don't like my name but my nickname peach" the little girl said smiling "And it's not nonsense if its true"

"Oh that's so cute like peach off of Mario, right" Hime-chan smiled

"I guess that's one way to think of it" peach frowned "Move" peach yelled as half of a cat came flying at sakura but Helga had already swung down and smashed what was left of the cat, "That a bit much if you ask me"

The next thing that happened was a tree snapped and fell right in front of the group, "Well god has decided we stay the night here" Suri laughed

"Well if someone seconds the motion" Helga said as if she was a judge that held the mallet of decision "Guilty"

"So we are going to stay here?" Jeff asked as he started to unpack

"You don't get to deicide" yelled a enraged Akiko as she nailed him to the wall with a nail gun, she then walked up to him "UPERCUT ONIKIA" she smelled as she pulled a devastating uppercut to his low area

"At least things can't get much worse" jeff ground

"Don't ever say that" Peach frond

"What make you say that" Jeff asked through his pain, peach simple pointed at Akiko who was smiling and held her trusty tazer "Please NO"

Akiko pulled the trigger to her tazer but it never hit Jeff as was leaning ageists a tree with his eyes closed waiting for the shock he knew that would come, but instead a zombie in a cop uniform got the shock that was meant for Jeff, Jeff opened his eyes

"Oh thank the lord" Jeff yelled as he hugged the zombie, but he also grabbed the prongs of the tazer which in turn zapped him as well, both the zombie and Jeff fell to the ground

Then out of nowhere something ZOOMED right past the group leavening a trail of dirt behind

"What was that?" peach asked

"I believe it w.." sakura started to say

"It was Janey" Devin said as he slowly walked out of some part of the forest sweating like a dog "D*m she's fast" Devin fell to the ground with a thud

"Do you think he's alright?" Sara asked with concern

Sakura walk up to him and felt his neck "He's just a little dehydrated, and is low on energy" sakura smiled

"Well that's good" Peach smiled with a evil look to it

"Why do you smile like that?" Helga asked a little creped out

"Becu…" peach started to say but was cut off when the dust cloud came back yelling "BACON"

The cloud stopped at the police zombie, it was janey she looked down at her piggy before her and she started to search the zombie, then janey sat up with a blank stare at everyone as she said "Bacon Not Included" janey started whining

"This is going to be a long day" Miss smith fround

As the rest of the groped stared at a very sad janey miss peach faded into the forrest.

(END)

Well that's it, I hope u all like

Live life, have fun and review

RAY out


End file.
